


Shadow

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Dom sees Draco, thinks _with that hair he could be an elf_. Someday he'll stop thinking in terms of _Rings_ , but today is not that day. Night. Whatever. All he knows is that he's had plenty to drink and the boy is pretty. That's enough.

Draco's not having the best night, but he's damn good at pretending. He saw Dom ten minutes ago. Dom has an energy about him crossed with a melancholy left-behindness. Draco can definitely identify with that.

They won't exchange names. They won't kiss on the mouth. They'll lance poison from wounds, move on through the shadows.


End file.
